One night
by xXHidanLover22Xx
Summary: It's a simple time when they're going to bed. Or is it? Sasuke X hinata oneshot. My first. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Just a small one shot that I have typed already. It originally had Sasuke X OC but I changed it. So now it's a Sasuke X Hinata! I love that pairing.

Read and review!

--

"Come on. Let's get some sleep."Sasuke sighed as he crawled into bed.

"O-okay."Hinata yawned as she climbed under the blankets. Soon afterwards, Sasuke's hands wound around her waist and started searching her body as he sucked on her neck from behind.

"S-sasuke."Hinata moaned quietly,"We're s-supposed to b-be sleeping."

"I'm not tired." he said between his kisses.

"W-well I am."she sighed as he got closer to her soft spot that he knew by heart. Sasuke turned her over and began sucking on her collarbone. "Mmm. S-sasuke." she moaned, restraining her voice.

'Don't hold back."he growled, lust dripping from his voice. He went back to sucking on her neck. His hands slipped up her nightgown and pulled it over her head. Since he wasn't wearing a night shirt, Hinata reached and pulled down his pants. Sasuke pulled off her underwear and bra and threw them on the floor. Hinata went for his boxers but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"We'll save those for later." She started to whine but it was drowned out as Sasuke caught his mouth unto her breasts.

"Mmm."she moaned, her volume getting louder. His hands squeezed one as his mouth suckled the other. He switched places and continued. Hinata pulled his head away from her chest and brought him into another kiss. As he was distracted by her, she reached down and pulled off his boxers.

"Ah!"he moaned as he felt her hand on his length. Her hand pumped harder as his moaning got louder.

"**Time for some payback**."She thought as she flipped him over. She snaked her hands and her body down his until she got to where she wanted.

Sasuke bucked his hips as he felt her mouth take in his member. It drove him mad, her tongue caressing his skin and her teeth occasionally scraping it. He pulled her away before he came and flipped her over. He pulled her into another deep kiss before separating for air. He positioned himself above and leaned into her.

"Are you ready, Hina-hime?"he asked, his voice hoarse.

"J-just do it already."she growled.

"Gladly."he smirked. He slammed into her to the hilt, noting her scream, and waited.

"**He couldn't stretch me first?!**"she yelled in her head. She took a deep breath and moved her hips against him . Sasuke wasted no time in setting a pace. He set one that wasn't too fast or too slow. Hinata quickly became annoyed and moved her hips against him. He ignored her gestures and kept his pace. He wanted her to say the words, to beg him to screw her senseless.

"S-sasuke. Move."she whined, giving in. He suddenly quickened and began going faster. He kept a fast pace for a while, annoying her again.

"Faster or harder?"he asked.

"Both."she moaned. The pace picked up even more as he sped up and began pounding into the girl. He suddenly stopped and brought her into an up-right position.

"W-what?"she asked.

"Turn over, all fours."he ordered. Of course! He loved torturing her in this position. She did as she was told and turned around. As soon as she was completely turned over, Sasuke thrust back into her and continued pounding into her.

"S-sasuke!"Her screams were clearly heard. He went even faster until it felt like he wasn't leaving her. "Aaaah!"she screamed when he hit a certain spot. He rolled his hips and continued slamming into her. The bedsprings creaked each time he thrust into her, and sounded like they would give way any second.

They came at the same time, screaming each other's name. Sasuke waited a minute and pulled out of Hinata. He rolled onto his side and pulled her close to him as she pulled a blanket over them. She placed her head on his chest as his arms circled her small waist.

"S-shit I'm t-tired."she yawned.

"Don't think that was all you're getting."Sasuke said,"Just you wait until morning. Then I'll go all out on you." Hinata smirked as she closed her eyes. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

--

_I know it's not like Hinata to swear but she did once in this. I know it's not the best you've red but bear with me. I'm the quiet, innocent 13 year old who doesn't always get what my perverted friend mean by things. And I know it goes kinda fast but i'm not too good at foreplay. _

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2:I've been thinking

I've been thinking and...do you guys want me to put up another one-shot with differnet characters or just make these characters do it again? (Sasuke and Hinata.) I'll take a while to update it 'cuz I can be kinda slow on this sort of thing. And I'll have to be careful 'cuz my mom saw what I was currently typing for Konoha High.

I haven't updated yet but I had this sorta 'scene' and...well...let's just say she was shocked and surprised and not happy.

Anyway...tell me if you want another longer SasukeXHinata one-sot or a longer other character one-shot.


End file.
